


Like for Like

by airspaniel



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And if I told you now,” Marcus says, words breathed hot against Esca’s neck, his chest rumbling against Esca’s own.  “If I asked for what I want, would you give it to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like for Like

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cs-whitewolf.livejournal.com/335629.html?thread=5091597#t5091597) as part of round four of the [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html).

Marcus may be strong, has the clear size advantage, but Esca is quick and clever. He didn’t last so long in the arena by making himself an easy target.

“Stay still,” Marcus says, exasperated, but his grin gives him away. He enjoys the chase as much as anyone. Esca darts forward, knocks his off balance; twists as they fall to keep the weight off of Marcus’s bad leg. He rolls as they hit the ground, straddling Marcus’s waist to keep him pinned, hands pressed down, putting his full weight on those broad shoulders. It feels familiar, and Esca loses his breath, only for a moment.

“Was that an order?” he taunts, trying to recapture the levity of before, but Marcus’s eyes have gone dark and serious.

“I never did like to give you orders,” he says, soft and sincere, big hands spanning Esca’s thighs and sliding upward. Gentle; tentative, as if Esca were a wild animal to be calmed.

“I think you liked it just fine,” Esca returns, “you just never asked for what you really want.” He stands up in one fluid movement, ignoring the way Marcus’s hands clutch at his sides. Marcus follows him halfway, leaning up on his elbows, considering his next move. His voice is deep when he answers.

“And what is it that I want?” he asks, sitting up into a half-crouch. He seems like the animal now, coiled and ready to pounce.

Esca shifts from foot to foot in anticipation. “You never said.”

Marcus lunges at him, catches Esca under the arms and shoves him back into the wall. Esca’s teeth rattle with the impact, and he clutches at Marcus’s shoulders, for balance as much as anything. The way he’s being pressed against the stone, against the solid bulk of Marcus’s body, his toes only barely scrape the floor.

“And if I told you now,” Marcus says, words breathed hot against Esca’s neck, his chest rumbling against Esca’s own. “If I asked for what I want, would you give it to me?”

“That depends,” says Esca, short of breath, arching his hips against Marcus’s thigh, braced between his own. “I might, if it is something I want as well.”

“You are _maddening,_ ” Marcus growls, turning his head just enough to silence Esca with a kiss, and Esca smiles against his lips; opens his mouth to let Marcus taste him more deeply. He loses long moments like this; in the slick indulgent slide of their tongues, the sharp nip of teeth, full lips growing fuller kiss-swollen and soft.

Clothing is shed as if with a thought, Marcus holding him effortlessly in place as Esca wraps his legs around his waist, pressing their lengths together, heavy and hard. Esca takes them both in hand, and Marcus tears his mouth away with a gasp; drops his head forward against Esca’s shoulder. He shudders, strong fingers clenching bruises into the pale flesh of Esca’s arse.

“Is this what you want, Marcus?” Esca purrs, and Marcus moans, a low rumble that vibrates from his chest throughout Esca’s entire body; making him thrust up into his fist, making Marcus do it again.

“Yes,” Marcus manages, a broken husk of a word.

And Esca… stops, even though his own hips twitch forward at the loss of sensation, and Marcus whines out a breath. “ _Esca_ , what… _please_ ,” he begs, bereft.

Esca twists out of his grip with a feline arch of his body, slips to kneel at Marcus’s feet. “I want something else.” With that, he curls his hand around Marcus’s cock, and leans forward, drags his tongue through the wetness at the tip before taking it into his mouth.

Marcus cries out, a short, shocked noise, and he braces one hand against the wall, the other coming down to cradle the back of Esca’s head, pulling at his short hair. Esca takes it as encouragement, taking Marcus deeper until his lips meet his fingers, circled around the base of Marcus’s shaft.

Esca hums in pleasure, the taste and feel of Marcus on his tongue as delicious as the small, wounded noises the man is making; the unconscious movement of his hips, pushing his cock further into Esca’s throat. Esca slides his hands up to cover Marcus’s hipbones, encouraging his thrusts.

“ _Esca_ ,” Marcus gasps, tightening his hand in his hair, holding him in place as Marcus fucks his throat in earnest. Esca looks up at him, eyes watering slightly, making his lashes dark and shiny against his flushed skin, and Marcus comes with a guttural groan. Esca swallows as much as he can, but is forced to pull back to breathe, and the last streaks of Marcus’s seed stripe his cheek; his chin.

He strokes himself fast and ruthless, there on his knees in front of Marcus, can’t wait another moment for it; so he misses when Marcus speaks, sprawls out next to him on the stone floor.

“Esca,” Marcus repeats, broad hand spanning Esca’s throat, swiping his thumb through the mess on his face, pressing it against Esca’s lips until he opens his mouth. “What do you need?” he asks, breathless, sliding the pad of his thumb over Esca’s tongue. “Would you have me serve you thus?”

Just the thought - _so many thoughts_ \- of Marcus on his knees, strong hands holding Esca in place as he mouths his cock, is enough. Esca comes over his fingers, the floor; sucking Marcus’s thumb hard as he shakes apart.

Marcus strokes his hair, drags his thumb over Esca’s bottom lip as he slides it free. It takes a long time for Esca to come back to himself, and when he does, Marcus is watching him with a fond smile, something playful in the expression.

“I’ll take that for a yes, then,” Marcus teases, and Esca laughs despite himself, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Give me a few moments, and I’ll show you.”


End file.
